


I guess it goes both ways

by Kokoskwark



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (only hints) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I can't believe that's not a tag, Insecurity, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, Kinda, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Oblivious Hwang Hyunjin, Oblivious Kim Seungmin, Supernatural Elements, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Sweet Kim Seungmin, kinda??, this is sappy because I'm like that, vivid dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoskwark/pseuds/Kokoskwark
Summary: Seungmin is avoiding confessing his feelings for Hyunjin even though his friends are constantly encouraging him. Even when Seungmin finds himself in moments with Hyunjin that make his heart go into overdrive, he chickens out and doesn't do anything.Maybe an unrealistically vivid dream can convince Seungmin to confess?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	I guess it goes both ways

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I'm back again with another one whoop!  
> I had this idea because I did this once with my OC's but I wanted to write it for seungjin too hehe  
> and I love writing normal settings with one or a few supernatural elements
> 
> English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes or weird sentences!
> 
> Enjoy <3

_ Hyunjin looks beautiful,  _ Seungmin thought as he smiled and leaned forward, resting his head on his hands. They were hanging out in the park with their friends, celebrating having finished their exams with a picnic. They finished eating and now Felix was braiding Hyunjins hair into a half up half down style and putting flowers into them, and Seungmin was quietly admiring the sight.

Hyunjin always looked beautiful, but with a soft breeze blowing through his braided and flowery hair, Seungmin found it extra difficult to not stare at him. 

“Guys, look!” Hyunjin showed his hair off when Felix was done. “Nice, huh?”

They clapped and cheered for Felix and complimented Hyunjin’s hair, making the freckled boy bashfully rub his neck as he waved off the compliments. 

“Can you braid flowers into my hair too?” Jeongin asked hopefully, already crawling closer to Felix, who snorted at the request. 

“I think your hair is too short, though.” He began and stopped when Jeongin’s face turned disappointed. “But I can try!” He quickly added and giggled at the youngest clapping excitedly.

“Hyunjin, move! It’s my turn!” Jeongin shooed his friend away, so Hyunjin crawled over to Seungmin and enveloped him in a half-hug as he leaned his head on Seungmin’s shoulder and sighed.

Seungmin was kind of bummed out that he now couldn’t admire Hyunjin’s pretty appearance anymore, but having Hyunjin hug him wasn’t a bad alternative because it gave him equally as fuzzy feelings. Minho eyed them after he eyed Jeongin and Felix.

“I was wondering when the two newly committed would start acting up, but it seems we get two times the sappiness for the price of one.” He commented, looking in between the four of them. 

Jeongin and Felix blushed a bit while Seungmin rolled his eyes to conceal his own embarrassment. Yes, he liked Hyunjin, but he didn’t want Minho to make Hyunjin uncomfortable with the comments. Hyunjin was just affectionate, that was all, right?

“We can play a game and ask strangers who the couple among us is!” Jisung joked. “In my opinion, the not-boyfriends look more like boyfriends than the boyfriends, although it’s a close call.”

“I take that as an insult and a challenge!” Jeongin gasped and wrung his body in a weird position to hold Felix tightly but so that his boyfriend could still work on his hair. 

Seungmin chuckled at his friends and felt Hyunjin shake a little on his shoulder too, whispering ‘cute’.  _ You’re cute,  _ Seungmin thought, but he wouldn’t say it, he was fine with keeping his feelings to himself. As long as Hyunjin was happy, he was happy. 

Changbin gave him a look, raising his eyebrows, but Seungmin ignored it. His friends were always asking when he would confess his feelings to Hyunjin, but he didn’t want to do it until he at least had more reason to do it other than his own selfish one. He was fine with just being there for Hyunjin and doing his best to make him happy. 

When a silence fell, Seungmin just relaxed, enjoying the nice weather and the feeling of Hyunjin hugging him, and he unconsciously began singing along to the soft background music. Hyunjin hummed along too, and Seungmin felt warm. 

“I really love your voice, Minnie.” Hyunjin sighed when a song Seungmin didn’t know came up and they stopped singing along. “It’s the best, I could listen to it all day.” He smiled up at the younger, eyes scrunching up cutely. 

Seungmin blushed and chuckled a little. “Thank you.” He just said, he never knew what to say when Hyunjin complimented him. When he looked back, Hyunjin was still looking at him with a softer but still stunning smile, and a look in his eyes Seungmin couldn’t decipher, but it somehow pulled him closer. When he noticed what he was doing, he moved back a bit. 

“I like your voice too.” He said to distract from what happened and Hyunjin hummed a small ‘thank you’ before facing forward again too. 

They sat like that for a while until Hyunjin pulled him out of his thoughts when he let out a long and heavy sigh. Seungmin looked around to see that the rest was immersed in a passionate conversation about butts or something, but it seemed like Hyunjin wasn’t paying attention to that either. When Seungmin looked at him, he saw a frown on the taller’s face.

“What’s up?” He asked and Hyunjin jumped a little in surprise, looking up at him with wide (and pretty) eyes. 

“Oh, nothing.” Hyunjin shrugged and chuckled breathily as he sat right up, but Seungmin could tell he was lying.

“I can see something’s bothering you, Hyunie, you can say it.” Seungmin nudged his friend a bit, giving an encouraging smile. 

“Ah, it’s a bit dumb…” Hyunjin trailed off and Seungmin gave him a serious look through which he tried to convey that his feelings are never dumb. “I just realized I made a mistake on my last exam and I was kind of stressing out over that.”

“That’s not dumb.” Seungmin said and took Hyunjin in his arms. “I get it, and it helps talking about it because now I can say that mistakes happen and that now there’s nothing you can do about it so no need to worry.”

Hyunjin sighed again and closed his eyes a little. “I know, yeah, but thanks Minnie, that helps. I just always stress out and doubt myself after exams.”

“That’s only natural.” Seungmin softly stroked a hand over Hyunjin’s arm. “But if anyone is a hard worker, it’s you, and hard work always pays off. Yeah, you can have an off day, but then you still have the retakes. Also, you’re smarter than you give yourself credit for Hyunjin.”

Seungmin didn’t mean to go on a rant like this, but it just flopped out of his mouth with no filter. He just needed to make sure Hyunjin felt good about himself because he was, in fact, amazing and a hard worker and smart. 

“Aww, Minnie, you don’t have to exaggerate.” Hyunjin turned around to face him and smiled up at him, scrunching up his puffy cheeks and reducing his eyes to cute crescents and it made Seungmin’s heart skip a beat along with their proximity.

“I’m not exaggerating, I’m serious.” Seungmin said, doing his best to keep his composure, but his need to encourage Hyunjin won over his embarrassment. 

Hyunjin’s smile grew and he hugged Seungmin tightly for a second, muttering a sweet ‘thank you, Seungmin’ in his ear, causing the younger to shiver. Seungmin malfunctioned slightly when Hyunjin pulled back and looked at him with shining eyes before he averted his gaze with a shy smile. Seungmin had the urge to caress Hyunjin’s red cheeks, but he resisted even though Hyunjin stayed almost unbearably close to him. All his senses were filled with Hyunjin and yet they were screaming for  _ more  _ and to get even  _ closer _ , but Seungmin was too scared to do it, too scared that it wasn’t what Hyunjin wanted. 

Hyunjin looked at him again with a look Seungmin couldn’t decipher, but it made his stomach flip. Somehow Hyunjin always managed to make him forget the world around them and make him get lost in his eyes. Usually Seungmin managed to stop himself before he fell too deep, but right now it was very hard.

They stared at each other for an unknown amount of time longer, Seungmin somehow managing to stop himself from giving in to his urge to kiss Hyunjin, before Hyunjin suddenly looked down and slowly moved away. Seungmin immediately missed Hyunjin’s warmth even though it was already a warm day, but he didn’t do anything about it. He just let his cheeks cool down and let his mind and heart calm from being in overdrive.

* * *

“So…” Felix began when they were back in the dorm and eating dinner, propping his head up on his hand. “Do you have any news for me?”

Seungmin stopped his chopsticks midway to his mouth to give his roommate a confused look. “What do you mean? I don’t have any grades back yet.”

Felix straightened himself and mirrored Seungmin’s frown, he seemed surprised.  _ But why would I have news? _ “Oh, I thought you would— you didn’t?—”

“Huh? What did you expect?” Seungmin asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I just saw you and Hyunjin have this moment, and you were, like, all up in your own world so I thought maybe you finally said or did something?” Felix sped through his words, his pitch getting higher towards the end of the sentence, and Seungmin felt heat creep up his neck.

“Uhm, no, I didn’t do or say anything…” He mumbled softly, looking down.

“You really didn’t?! Hyunjin neither?” Felix almost yelled and quickly apologized for his volume. “But Jeongin even interpreted it as you two trying to one-up us in romance! He thought we were still winning because I was braiding his short hair with flowers, but I thought you maybe won— not that it matters—”

Felix cut himself off when Seungmin bit his lip and fidgeted with his sleeves a little.

“Sorry.” The older apologized softly. “But may I ask  _ why  _ you didn’t make a move? It really looked like you were on the verge of kissing each other.”

“Well…” Seungmin began, blushing, although he wasn’t sure what to say. “I just don’t know what Hyunjin thinks. I know he sees me as a good friend and we often have deep conversations, but…” He trailed off, searching for words. “But  _ we _ sometimes do that too, you know, and Hyunjin is just a sweet and affectionate person in general.  _ He  _ didn’t make a move either.”

Felix chuckled a little and Seungmin gave him another confused look. “Sorry— those are totally valid concerns! I totally get it because that’s how I thought about Jeongin at first too, but for me it was the fact that Jeongin in general isn’t that big of a fan of skinship and I  _ am _ .” Felix looked up fondly at the memories. “Anyway, maybe Hyunjin thinks the same as you,  _ you  _ didn’t make a move so he didn’t either.”

Seungmin nodded, that was a plausible option. If Seungmin was too scared, maybe Hyunjin was the same, so maybe he should just make the move, but it wasn’t that simple. “That could be… but I just freeze up or something every time the opportunity comes. I really don’t want to hurt him or make him uncomfortable.”

Felix nodded in understanding. "I understand, but you and Hyunjin are experts at talking and you've never ever fought despite you getting annoyed quickly and Hyunjin being sensitive! You'll figure it out." 

That was true, but Seungmin also avoided conflict however he could, and  _ Hyunjin  _ never annoyed him, he didn't know if it was the other way around too because Seungmin knew what to avoid with Hyunjin. He didn't know if confessing his feelings was under the 'avoid' category or not, though. 

"Yeah, I know, but as you said, Hyunjin is sensitive and cares a lot about his friends." Seungmin sighed. "Remember when Hyunjin cried because he remembered his dumb fights with Jisung and felt bad for having misunderstood and hurt him? What if he feels bad for rejecting me?" 

Felix let out a breath and shook his head a little. "I see you're like me and that I can't convince you right now. Just think about it, though,  _ I  _ think you'd figure things out with Hyunjin whatever he thinks, and even that there's a big chance that he likes you back." 

When Seungmin pressed his lips together, not seeming convinced, Felix laughed and patted Seungmin's shoulder as he stood up to clean up their plates. "I guess you need some divine intervention or coincidence like Jeongin and I did." 

Seungmin snorted and remembered how Felix and Jeongin got together. They had been hanging out with all their friends at the younger's dorm and they had made a  _ mess,  _ so everyone had to help clean up, but Jeongin also took that opportunity to organize and clean up more than the mess they made. So when Jeongin was organizing and moving a stack of drawings he made in his free time, he tripped and sent all his drawings flying. Coincidentally, the one drawing that Jeongin had made of him and Felix in a vaguely romantic setting had landed in Felix's hands. Cue lots of flusteredness and apologizing, but it also ended up in sweet encouraging words, confessions of feelings and eventually a relationship. 

Maybe Felix was right and he should take the chance, but maybe Seungmin didn't want to think about it right now. They had a few days off after the exams so he had some time before he would have to see Hyunjin again. He could see him before that, but Seungmin would decide if he would do that later. His heart had been through enough for today. 

* * *

_ Hyunjin looks beautiful,  _ Seungmin thought as he smiled and leaned forward, resting his head on his hands. They were hanging out in the park with their friends, celebrating having finished their exams with a picnic—  _ Wait.  _ Seungmin straightened himself as a major deja vu hit him.  _ This already happened. _

He looked around and saw Felix finishing braiding Hyunjin’s hair with flowers and Hyunjin thanking him as Jeongin crawled over to them. It seemed slightly off, but Seungmin couldn’t place the feeling. Furthermore he saw Minho playing with his cats and Chan with his dog, which seemed unfamiliar.

_ Am I dreaming?  _ Seungmin wondered, it felt like it. He could remember falling asleep in his bed, yes, but this dream seemed unrealistically vivid. He thought he’d test it by trying to will the dream in a certain direction, dreams were a manifestation of your subconsciousness so maybe if he thought hard about something, it would happen. He looked away from the grass surrounding him and did his best to imagine all kinds of pretty flowers blooming there. When he looked back at it, indeed, the grass was full of colorful flowers.  _ So it  _ is  _ a dream. Interesting.  _

“Oh! Pretty flowers!” Hyunjin stood up with an awed smile and roamed through the flowers. Seungmin wanted to make a comment about how he had manifested them, but he decided not to, dream-Hyunjin wouldn’t care anyway. Instead, he just admired how the soft breeze blew through his friend’s long and braided hair, he was glad his dream let him admire that sight again. 

“You look beautiful, Hyunjin.” Seungmin decided to say, maybe dream-Hyunjin wouldn’t mind.

Hyunjin looked at him in surprise and Seungmin saw his cheeks turn red. He then smiled a soft smile. “Thank you, you too.”

That caught Seungmin off guard and suddenly the all too familiar warm feelings surfaced. I  _ look beautiful?  _ “Huh..? Why?” He didn’t have any flowers in his hair, or a stunningly built face like Hyunjin, he wasn’t even wearing any special clothes.

“You always do.” Hyunjin just answered with a smile and continued looking at and picking some flowers. Seungmin bewilderedly stared at him before processing what Hyunjin had said and looking down when he felt a blush creep up on him. 

_ It’s only a dream, though, _ he told himself, although he never thought his subconsciousness would imagine Hyunjin calling him beautiful. He didn’t really see himself as particularly good-looking or something, and he didn’t really care for being called that either, but coming from Hyunjin it made him feel a lot of things.

“Here.” Seungmin was pulled out of his thoughts by a bouquet of flowers appearing in his field of view. He looked up at Hyunjin to see him smile sweetly at him and Seungmin hadn’t even recovered from the last time before he was overcome with warmth and feelings again. 

“For me?” He managed to bring out, heart pounding rapidly. Hyunjin nodded and handed the flowers to him. “Uh— thanks!” He quickly smiled to show his thanks before he looked down at the flowers again, mind racing. “Uhm… why, though?”

The taller chuckled and sat down in front of him. “Why not? The flowers are pretty and I thought I wanted to give them to you.” He shrugged and picked a bit at the grass with a tiny shy smile before it faltered and he looked up again. He looked insecure yet stunning, which Seungmin hated yet loved. “But why are you questioning everything I do?” 

Seungmin took a second to respond, surprised by the question, but also distracted by Hyunjin’s face and the chaos inside of himself. “Well, just— I didn’t expect it. You’re being really sweet, and I’m flattered, really. I just didn’t expect it all.”  _ Even though it’s a dream…  _ he finished in his head, but he wouldn’t have thought of Hyunjin calling him beautiful and giving him flowers. 

Hyunjin nodded and moved a little closer, making the younger feel warmer. “Okay, well, you should expect it…” He trailed off and slowly slid his hand to Seungmin’s to take it in his as he moved another bit closer. Then he looked at Seungmin with an overwhelmingly soft look. “Because you deserve all the love in the world.” 

Seungmin sucked in a breath as he felt himself blush furiously and his heart went into overdrive. This was too much, Seungmin felt like he was somehow taking advantage of Hyunjin this way, but that was a thought in the far back of his mind. 

“Hyunjin… that’s too much.” He sighed, averting his eyes to get himself to calm down. There was no way he could hold himself back when Hyunjin was this close and he was saying things that made his head spin.  _ Even in my dreams he’s way too nice.  _

“Why? You don’t like it?” Hyunjin asked softly and cupped Seungmin’s cheek to make him look at him, and  _ gosh  _ he was close. 

“No, I do, actually, just…” Seungmin had a hard time concentrating when Hyunjin was this close, but he wasn’t uncomfortable, he actually only wanted to get closer. Enveloped in this intoxicating warmth, he couldn’t help himself but spill his feelings. “I like it too much, and I know that, while you’re one of the sweetest people I know, you probably don’t think about me the way you’re saying right now...”

Hyunjin frowned a bit at him but somehow he still managed to keep his expression soft. When he opened his mouth to say something, Seungmin placed a hand on the hand that was cupping his cheek to stop him and guided it down to his lap, where he took hold of it so that he now held both of Hyunjin’s hands. He took another moment to look in Hyunjin’s eyes before he spoke. 

“Rather it’s the other way around. I think you deserve all the love in the world.” 

Now it was Hyunjin’s turn to suck in a surprised breath, wide eyes shining prettily, making Seungmin forget all about the fact that he was dreaming, that this wasn’t real. He felt Hyunjin squeeze his hands before he let them go, and before Seungmin could say a word, Hyunjin’s hands were on his cheeks and Hyunjin’s lips were on his lips. Seungmin immediately melted at the soft sensation and wrapped his arms around the older’s back to pull him closer. They kissed gently but passionately, Seungmin relishing in the feeling, until Hyunjin pulled back to breathe, leaving Seungmin breathless.

“I guess it goes both ways.” He sighed and leaned his forehead against Seungmin’s, keeping them enveloped in each other’s warmth, and they stared into each other’s eyes lovingly for a few seconds more before Seungmin suddenly realized that this was all a dream and he shot back.

“Sorry—”

* * *

Seungmin shot up in his bed, breathing heavily and feeling disoriented.  _ What just happened _ —  _ shit.  _ His heart sank at the memory of his dream and it just being what it was, a dream. He rubbed a hand over his face, not sure what to feel towards the dream, if he should feel good or bad about it. It at least would probably make him more delusional towards thinking Hyunjin had feelings for him too because  _ damn  _ it felt real.

“Hey, Seungmin you awake too?—” Seungmin jumped at Felix’s deep voice and he turned to him. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay— just had a weird dream.” He answered slowly, still waking up.

“Oh I had a nice dream actually!” Felix’s excitement brightened Seungmin’s mood a little. “I dreamt that we were at the park again and I was braiding Hyunjin’s hair again and then Jeongin came to me again but I was, like, aware of that I was dreaming so I immediately agreed to do Jeongin’s hair and we ended up cuddling and stuff.” He smiled up at the ceiling reminiscing about it, but Seungmin felt himself freeze. This sounded eerily similar to what Seungmin had dreamt, but that must be a coincidence, right? “Anyway, there also suddenly appeared pretty flowers in the grass so Jeongin had even more flowers in his hair! And Jeongin got kinda sappy too, which is a bit unrealistic, but it’s my dream so whatever. Oh! And you and the rest were there too, but I was too focused on Innie to be honest.” He grinned brightly at Seungmin, but Seungmin only felt a dreadful feeling creep up on him.

The older’s smile faltered and morphed into a worried and confused one when he saw Seungmin’s expression. “What’s wrong? What did you dream?”

“Uhm…” Seungmin wasn’t sure if he should tell the truth or not, but he couldn’t lie to Felix, he could trust Felix. “I kind of had the same dream?— At least, it began the same and in my dream I think I made flowers appear in the grass. Uhm, I wasn’t paying attention to you so I don’t know if it is exactly the same, but…”

Felix was looking at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open slightly. “That’s so cool! We had the same dream! Why did you say you had a weird dream though..?”

Seungmin pressed his lips together and felt his cheeks heat up a bit, not wanting to explain what happened. “Well, just— just a few weird things happened I guess— did Minho’s cats and Chan’s dog appear in your dream too?”

Felix gasped and jumped a bit. “They did! Wow! Then we really had the same dream? Uhm, let me see if I remember more…” He trailed off and looked up in thought. “Right! Hyunjin went over to you again, I think, yeah, I think I remember seeing you two talk.” 

_ Shit.  _ Seungmin sincerely hoped only he and Felix had the same dream, but Felix said that Jeongin had been acting unrealistic and while Seungmin could imagine Jeongin acting more sappy if he thought it was a dream, Hyunjin had been acting off too in the dream so there was hope.  _ And it’s not like things like this _ ,  _ weird same dreams _ ,  _ exist, right?  _

Felix looked at him with an inquiring look, probably waiting for Seungmin to confirm or deny the fact that he talked to Hyunjin in his dream.

“Uh— yeah, I talked to Hyunjin in my dream too.” Seungmin admitted, feeling warm. He kept silent for a moment more before he decided that he should probably elaborate for Felix. “He was being… nice, sweet—  _ too  _ sweet and, uhm, yeah, I kinda didn’t think and forgot I was dreaming but not really, and I kissed— well,  _ Hyunjin  _ kissed me, but I let him, and, uhm, I was kind of disappointed that it was a dream, but  _ of course  _ it was, I knew that, but I just hope Hyunjin didn’t dream the same—”

A hand on his shoulder stopped Seungmin in his rant and he came back to reality to see Felix’s grounding look. “Minnie, relax. It might be a coincidence, and if not, then that means that Hyunjin consciously kissed you, right? Because at least I had control over what I did.”

That was true, but what if he and Felix were the only ones who had control? Nothing was ruled out because what was even going on? What were the rules or whatever of these weird vivid and shared dreams? Maybe it was even all a coincidence—  _ Ding. Ding.  _

The sound of their phones receiving a message was heard and Seungmin’s stomach dropped. Minho had sent something in the group chat, which eased Seungmin a little because Minho wasn’t roommates with Hyunjin, so he didn’t have to deal with that yet.

**eight ball**

**leeknow :** guys you’ll never believe this

**leeknow :** innie and I dreamt the same!!

**leeknow :** and i think bin sung and chan too?

**leeknow :** we dreamt abt yesterday at the park but it was like super real and i willed my cats to be there so they appeared

**leeknow :** and innie was getting some action on with felix meanwhile ;)

**innie :** he just braided my hair again and we cuddled…

**leeknow :** that was def not the only thing tho ;)

  
  


_ Oh no,  _ Seungmin’s heart dropped again and he looked at a blushing Felix in distress. When Felix saw him, he looked back with wide eyes and shook his head quickly. 

“We didn’t do anything weird if you think that! Innie just gave me a lot of kisses!” He defended and Seungmin couldn’t help but snort.

“I didn’t think that…” 

“Oh! You were thinking about Hyunjin of course!” Felix gasped and waved his arms around frantically. “But this is  _ good  _ right? It raises the chance that Hyunjin kissed you out of free will—” He stopped himself and stared into blank space, his face gradually getting redder again. “That also raises the chance that Innie did and said those things out of free will…” He murmured.

Felix was probably right, but the thought of Hyunjin having done all that out of free will was something Seungmin couldn’t handle at the moment. That was too much. 

They both stared into nothingness until more dings from their phones pulled them out of that state.

**eight ball**

**leeknow :** you and flix werent the only ones getting some action btw

**innie :** rlly? didnt pay attention to any1 else in my dream so

**leeknow :** i wanted to tell u guys i was dreaming but u were busy so

**leeknow :** i did tell channie bin and sung tho

**leeknow :** but the rest was busy

**innie :** oh? Kim Seungmin and Hwang Hyunjin??

**leeknow :** yeh and im kinda offended no ones responding

**leeknow :** did u guys also dream the same???

**jinius :** yes i did i remember!!!!

**jinius :** sorry i fell asleep again for a sec after waking up

  
  


_ Damnit, now Jisung is awake.  _ Seungmin felt the nerves resurface, because Jisung was Hyunjin’s roommate. Seungmin hoped on the slim chance that Hyunjin was still sleeping and that he would forget the dream. 

**eight ball**

**leeknow :** is hyunjin awake?

**leeknow :** btw i see that ur reading the texts @seungmin n felix

**jinius :** yes hes awake

**innie :** IM SORRY FELIX

  
  


Seungmin dropped his phone after reading Jisung’s text, and in the corner of his eyes he saw Felix frantically type on his phone, but he didn’t register it. It felt like he was going to pass out, like he couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t think. He probably couldn’t deny the fact that Hyunjin had dreamt the dream too anymore, but his mind just wouldn’t accept it. His legs felt weak so he sat down, well, more like stumbled to his bed. Why was he being so dramatic? He didn’t know.

“Min, they’re asking to all come together to talk about the dream, Jeongin won’t stop apologizing and Minho says—” Felix stopped when he saw Seungmin. “Whoah, are you okay? I think it’ll be good for you to talk about things with Hyunjin too. C’mere.” He stretched out his arm to grab Seungmin and pull him up, but the younger resisted and whined in protest.

“Seungmin— you’ll have to talk to Hyunjin eventually!” Felix groaned as he tried to pull up his struggling friend, but Seungmin just shook his head urgently.

“I— I  _ can’t  _ Felix—” He choked out, maybe he was having a light panic attack. 

Felix stopped and suddenly pulled Seungmin into a tight hug, breaking Seungmin’s panic. “Relax, Minnie, breathe.” He whispered, calming Seungmin down. “It’ll be fine. It’s Hyunjin, if anyone is going to figure things out, it’s you two. And you don’t have to get to an answer for you two immediately or immediately fix things.”

Seungmin nodded, feeling less shaky and feeling his mind clear up. “Right. That’s right, thank you Felix.” He sighed and took a deep breath to prepare himself to go out. 

The closer they got to the main area of the dorms where they would meet, the more Seungmin felt his nerves return, though. He hadn’t prepared what to say at all, but he guessed that even if he did, he would probably spontaneously forget once he would see Hyunjin. At least he had Felix to hold and ground him.

When they arrived there, though, Hyunjin and Jisung weren’t there yet, even though Seungmin had stalled. He only saw a sleepy Chan and Changbin, and Jeongin and Minho who curiously looked at them. Jeongin’s eyes widened when he saw his boyfriend and he stood up from where he was sitting, looking down shyly.

“You’re really not mad, Lixie?” He asked quietly, his hand coming up to fidget with his ear. 

Felix looked at Seungmin to wordlessly ask if it was okay to go over to Jeongin and let go of him. When Seungmin nodded, Felix rushed over to Jeongin and hugged him while he chuckled.

“Of course I’m not mad! Why would I be?” He smiled and tried to catch the younger’s gaze. “You only said sweet things to me, and you were extra touchy, which I loved! Not that I don’t love your usual behavior, but I liked being extra spoiled by my Innie.” 

Jeongin blushed and hid his head in the crook of Felix’s neck as the latter laughed and squeezed his boyfriend tightly. It calmed Seungmin to see that sight, and momentarily he forgot about his nerves, until he heard the sound of Jisung’s voice.

“Hyunjin, I swear— If you don’t cooperate now I’m gonna yell for Minho to come and shove some tissues in your mouth!” 

Seungmin turned around and miraculously didn’t pass out when he saw Jisung struggling to pull along Hyunjin, who was trying to hide behind his roommate but kind of failing because Jisung was too short. The sight of Hyunjin immediately rammed the memories of the dream into Seungmin, the memory of the warm feelings, the sweet compliments and, most of all, the kiss overwhelming him.

His heart swelled up, but it also broke when he saw Hyunjin so scared, and although he could relate because he wasn’t much different a few minutes ago, he didn’t know  _ why  _ Hyunjin was scared. He still wouldn’t believe Hyunjin liked him back until Hyunjin would say it to his face. 

“Hyunjin, let go of me now and  _ stop  _ dodging for once in your life!” Jisung tried to get away from the taller’s iron grip now, but Hyunjin wouldn't let go. "A little help here? Seungmin?" Jisung looked at him with pleading eyes while Hyunjin flinched and hid himself more. 

Seungmin wanted to do the same, hide and not confront Hyunjin right now, but he guessed if Hyunjin wasn't going to do it,  _ he  _ should do it.  _ For once. _ For once, he should take initiative and confront his feelings. He could convince himself to do it by telling himself that he would do it for Hyunjin, because anything was better than seeing Hyunjin like this. Whether it was telling Hyunjin that he was sorry and that it was okay to reject him or… the  _ other  _ option, he would see later. 

"Hyunjin?" He began, walking over to his two friends, encouraged by thinking about Jeongin and Felix from earlier, and hesitantly placing a hand on Hyunjin's arm. Hyunjin jumped a bit, tensing up and quickly looking at Seungmin frightenedly before looking down again. 

"I'm sorry, Seungmin. I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry." He chanted, still holding on to Jisung, but standing up a bit more. 

"No, Hyunjin you don't have to apologize." Seungmin shook his head, lightly squeezing the other's arm. "Hyunie, please look at me?" 

Despite asking that, Seungmin wasn't sure if he would survive if Hyunjin would look at him, but he needed to make his friend feel at ease. Hyunjin only shortly looked at him before looking at his feet again, though, but he did let Jisung go, who quickly left the two of them alone— well, as much as he could. 

They were silent for a while, Seungmin's hand slowly slipping off Hyunjin's arm and Hyunjin's eyes occasionally flickering towards Seungmin, before the younger decided to speak up. 

"So… I'm guessing you had the same dream as everyone?" He softly asked, fidgeting with his sleeves a little. 

Hyunjin nodded slowly, nervously chewing on his lip. "Yeah… I— I'm sorry, you're probably really uncomfortable with me now, huh? I— I wasn't thinking." 

“Don’t apologize, Hyunie, I’m not uncomfortable.” Seungmin assured and placed his hand on the taller’s arm again, hoping to ease him. “Really. I mean… we all had control over what we did in the dream, right?” He asked, despite still not fully believing that Hyunjin had done all those things because he wanted to. 

Hyunjin finally looked at him, eyes wide and shining, exactly as in the dream after Seungmin had basically confessed his love for Hyunjin. His eyes shone with hope, awe and something that Seungmin was very close to accepting that Hyunjin felt for him, but not quite yet. 

“So— so— you too..? But you— you said those things and…” The older had trouble forming words, but at least his guilty expression had mostly washed off his face. “You meant that?”

There it was, the inevitable question. Well, Seungmin had basically confessed to his feelings already by implying that he had control in the dream, and Hyunjin maybe had too, because he hadn’t denied it, but it was a whole different thing to confirm it. Seungmin decided to no longer shy away from his feelings, Hyunjin deserved to know and maybe he should have done it sooner, but there was no use in dwelling on past matters, only in being honest now. So Seungmin stepped closer and took Hyunjin’s hands in his, giving him a warm smile.

“I did— I still do.” He confessed, softly brushing his thumbs along the back of Hyunjin’s hands. “I, uhm, I have for a while and I guess it took a weird vivid dream to tell you, because I thought you didn’t return my feelings, but…” He trailed off, not daring to finish the sentence yet.

“But I do!” Hyunjin’s determined voice as he stepped closer startled Seungmin a little, and the younger looked up to see a soft expression. “Of course I do, Minnie. You didn’t know?” 

“No?” It came out as a whisper, but there was no need to talk loudly when they were this close. 

Hyunjin softly chuckled. “And I thought I was obvious… But I think it’s obvious now that you know that I meant what I said and did too.” He brought up a hand to Seungmin’s cheeks before he continued. “To be honest, I was sure  _ you _ didn’t return  _ my _ feelings. At the park— not in the dream— I really wanted to kiss you, but every time I’m so close to you or I shower you with affection, nothing happened, so I thought you just didn’t want to hurt my feelings but you also didn’t want anything to happen.”

Now it was Seungmin’s turn to chuckle, leaning into Hyunjin’s touch a little. “For me it was exactly the same. Every time I told you my compliments were serious or I would let you be affectionate with me or I would do anything you asked from me, nothing happened. I guess we were both a bit oblivious.” 

Hyunjin giggled softly and nodded, and Seungmin sighed when Hyunjin gently caressed his cheek. 

“I guess it goes both ways.” Hyunjin smiled fondly and moved closer so that there was almost no space left between them. “Is this okay?”

Seungmin just had the mind to nod and whisper a soft ‘yes’ before closing the gap between them. Hyunjin’s lips felt even better than they had during the dream, and that was saying something, or maybe it was the fact that Seungmin now confidently knew that Hyunjin felt the same. 

They parted to breathe for a second, Hyunjin’s hand falling from Seungmin’s cheek to his shoulder and further down, but Seungmin soon wrapped his arms around the other’s neck to kiss him again. It was a bit overwhelming to feel Hyunjin’s arms around his waist along the soft and intoxicating feeling of Hyunjin’s lips moving over his, but Seungmin decided that, from now on, it was his favorite feeling. After they parted again, they bathed in the warmth of each other for a few moments more before a cough from Minho made them aware that the two of them weren’t the only ones in this world— not even in this room. Seungmin blushed and turned around to see the rest of his friends stare at them.

“Are you done now?” Minho asked quirking up an eyebrow.

“Minho!” Felix gasped, but Seungmin knew Minho had probably waited for them to say or do anything more before he coughed to get their attention. 

“It’s okay, we were here to talk with all of us, right?” Hyunjin waved off and pulled Seungmin with him to sit with their friends. 

“Well, we were here so that our four lovebirds could talk about things because  _ these two _ —” Minho pointed towards Jeongin and Felix. “—were just apologizing and reassuring back and forth over text, and  _ you two _ were, like, majorly dodging talking about your feelings or something.”

“They were.” Jisung confirmed with a nod. “It was actually awful.”

“So there’s nothing to talk about anymore? I mean,  _ we  _ already knew we had, like, weirdly connected dreams or something.” Changbin made a motion to show he was talking about himself, Chan, Jisung and Minho. “So we kinda woke up for nothing.”

“Oh, but did you want to miss this then?” Minho challenged and Changbin relented, saying that was true. 

“So everything is fine between everyone?” Chan asked, ignoring the rest and looking at Seungmin and Hyunjin in particular. 

Seungmin nodded and saw Hyunjin do the same.

“Yes, things are amazing.” Hyunjin chuckled, swinging an arm around Seungmin. “Right, Minnie?”

“Yes.” The younger giggled and leaned against Hyunjin. “From now on we’ll be more upfront with each other— even more than we already were.”

“Exactly, no more secrets.” Hyunjin agreed and slung the other arm around Seungmin too.

“No more secrets.” He agreed and shortly kissed Hyunjin again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Endings are hard...  
> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it, and I appreciate all kudos and comments <3
> 
> If you want, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://kokoskwark.tumblr.com)  
> And on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/kokoskwark?s=09)


End file.
